Courtney Wants More than Everything
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Courtney wants to return to TDA, and after being offended once Chris implies he likes Lindsay better than her, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney's Adventure (Aka, Courtney Wants More Than Anything)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own TD**_

* * *

"Chris!" Came a voice, "You jerk!" Chris smirked.

Courtney came marching into his office, ranting madly. "You suck, you know I should be allowed on the show again!"

Chris got up from his chair and marched to Courtney, "Why, cause you wanna get with...?" He gestured to himself, Courtney screamed in disgust.

"That's never going to happen, I am not Lindsay!" Chris was examining Courtney's features.

"I can see that." He muttered, slightly disappointed.

Courtney gasped, "Are you implying that I don't have the 'features' Lindsay has." Chris grinned and nodded.

Courtney punched Chris, leaving a bruise on his cheek, at this he wailed. "I know I am going to regret this." Courtney sighed.

Chris grabbed Courtney's waist and pinched her butt as this Courtney giggled, she then regained her senses and punched Chris.

Later...

"Ugh.." Chris tore his eyes open, "Where am I?!" He spluttered, he was in a dark room, with no furniture, he was on a bed, he heard groaning next to him.

"Chef!?" He gasped, Chef stood beside the bed and smiled. He hopped on the bed, Chris screamed and screamed, knowing what was next.

About an hour later Chris was shivering with Chef sneaking out of his room. His hair was messed up and he muttered incoherent words.

"T-that was horrible, why did no one come to help me?" Chris gasped, "COURTNEY!" He screamed, Chris got out of his bed, marched out of the dark room and saw everyone part of the production team laughing at him, he looked down.

Duncney Boxers.

"Where is Courtney?" Chris asked, struggling to keep his cool. Everyone around him shrugged, "Move outta my way, Chef!" He growled.

He pushed past Chef, put on some boxers and made his way to the make-up confessional. Now that didn't take long because Chris thought it would be easier to terrorize the contestants if his office was behind the make-up confessional.

Chris pounded on the secret door that no one ever used, Chris pushed the door open. "Duncan, where's-" Chris gasped.

Chef, Sadie, Gwen and Duncan were all in there shorts. Chris screamed and ran out of the make-up confessional, Duncan glared at him.

"Geez, what's the douche's problem?" Duncan asked.

Chris ran back to his office ignoring the demands of any contestant. Chef stood in the middle in a black catsuit which was too skinny for him.

Chris was walking back, until Chef spoke, "Hey, heard you've been looking for," Courtney ripped off her Chef mask and then gestured at herself.

"This," She purred.

"So, you pretended to be Chef and you took my virginity in the cruelest way possible." Courtney nodded, looking down. "AWESOME!"

"You can return." Chris declared. Courtney cheered, "If," Courtney sighed, "You are my girlfriend." Courtney shrugged and kissed Chris.

Chris was having a great time until he felt something slushy in his mouth, "Is, this." He coughed out puke. "Puke." Chris hadn't looked at Courtney during the kiss.

She had puked everywhere somehow. "Hey, Duncan's cheating on you." Courtney gasped and pulled off a mask, "CHEF!" Chris screamed.

'Chef' pulled off his mask, Chris wiped the sweat off of his face. Courtney did the same thing over and over again.

Suddenly Chris fell onto the floor.

* * *

"Chris McLean died from a heart-attack for an unknown reason, we are here to celebrate the death-" Every total drama contestant cheered.

Chris's funeral continued just like that for hours with no end in sight.

Courtney smiled, a sickly one. "That's what you get for not letting me on TDA quick enough." She chuckled.

* * *

Courtney was asleep at night in Chris's mansion. She had gotten Chris to alter the will before he died.

Courtney was nudged awake, she groaned, swatting at something. "Hey, Princess!" Sneered a voice. "Wake up!"

Courtney jolted up, she saw 15 ghost spirits. "Are you haunting me, because," She scoffed, "Cut the crap."

"No." Answered one, gasping, "Cause, I just wanted to thank ya for being so damn hot!" A girl gasped and started to sob.

"Mike!" Said the redheaded girl, a smaller boy's spirit floated to Courtney, Courtney edged backwards slightly.

"Thank you, now we don't have to endure the suffering of Chris."

"Are you all..dead?" Asked Courtney, they all shook there heads, "So..your alive?" They all nodded.

They quickly all dispersed.

**Continue Reading If You Want A Different Ending:**

Courtney smiled evilly to herself.

* * *

The next day Courtney found out Harold lived in Toronto and room with a crazy nine obsessed Trent.

"Nine, nine!" Chorused Trent over a song, Courtney shuddered whenever he spoke.

Courtney was led into the kitchen with Harold having an emergency phone in his pocket in case Courtney endangered him.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Harold uneasily, "Is it-" Courtney cut him off in an instant.

"Shut it, dweeb!" Harold sighed and was about to speak, only to be interrupted, "Build a time machine you bragged about it behind scenes, so I take it as you have already built one, I can get my own personal-"

"No." Courtney growled, "What are you going to do?" Asked Harold, "Sue me?" He chortled, Courtney nodded.

"Maybe this'll change you mind." Courtney batted her eyebrows sweetly, before kissing Harold fiercely.

"No, no, no!" Cried Trent, "Your names combined are not multiples of 9, stop!" He moaned.

Courtney eventually did, after Trent had fainted, nine times. "Gosh!" Harold said, "That won't change my mind, duh, a nerd goes for a nerd, idiot."

Courtney then pushed Harold out of the way and rushed down to the basement, Courtney saw the time machine and hopped inside.

Courtney firstly went to her high school, she was in detention. she grabbed a blonde girl and whacked her and then threw the girl out of the window.

Courtney hopped back into her time-machine while the past Courtney looked up, just after the timemachine had disappeared.

Past Courtney then said;

"Hmm, well, I never liked that bimbo who told me she would make me sign up for some stupid reality show; Camp TV."

Courtney quickly pressed a few buttons and stepped out from the time machine. Courtney looked around, Chris was on the ground and was still alive.

Courtney grabbed past Courtney and knocked her out. Courtney then knelt down and kissed Chris, he jolted back up, panting.

Courtney then led Chris to his desk and then broke apart from him. "Don't open your eyes," Courtney tweeted.

Courtney quickly scanned Chris's will, "Hmm, all of it goes to me!" She chuckled, Chris sighed grumpily.

"Hey, just getting it ready, hotstuff." Chris chuckled, Courtney then rushed into the time-machine.

* * *

Courtney slept in Chris's mansion, Chris slept with her, Courtney edged away from him, "I don't like you, you ugly over aged fatso!" Courtney muttered.

"Hey you double-crossed us!" Squealed a purple haired girl spirit, Courtney looked up.

"I must be dreaming.." Courtney convinced herself.

"Well, private you are not!" Said another. Courtney gasped.

"What?" Courtney said, "You guys aren't real anyway," She snorted, "Are you?"

"When we are on TDRI and for some of us, TDAS, you will feel our wrath!" Courtney nudged Chris awake.

"Don't have me cameo on TDRI." Courtney muttered, Chris's eyes popped open.

"Sure thing honey," Courtney cringed, "But how'd you know about that?" He asked.

Courtney giggled, "I really hate you." Courtney said, casually, Chris looked confused.

"What?"

"Your dreaming darling, go back to sleep." Chris obeyed and slept, Courtney crept out of bed, holding in her vomit.

"Do you know how hot it would be to take your virginity properly in a dream anything can happen."

"Ew!" Courtney gagged, "Perv!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own TD**

**A short-lived 'Love' **

**So, you know how in the previous chapter Chris hints he was with Lindsay and stuff well I got typing and here it is:**

**Prequel To Courtney Wants Everything but has the basically same premise, Chris sleeping with someone from the show.**

* * *

"Come on, babe!" Moaned Chris in his office, "I am famous and good looking!" Shrieked Chris, yelling was heard and Chris ended the call.

"Huh, I guess sleeping with celebrity manhunt's female host dosen't get me more famous and that girl was revolting!" Chris shuddered.

Lindsay screamed from outside, with Cody in her hand she knocked down the door and marched up to Chris, she was sobbing.

"Is it true you have been sleeping with MY TyTy!" Hissed Lindsay, Chris sat back relaxed.

"Duncan did it too."

"WHAT!?" She sobbed, she threw Cody out of the office, he cheered and smiled and walked off, "Why, why would Donna do that!"

Chris got up, "Hey, Lindsay.." He said smoothly, Lindsay sniffed, looking up. "I know how to make Tyler jealous."

Chef, who had been reading a newspaper walked out when Chris gestured for him to leave. "Well, I need more publicity and you need-" Chris thought and after a while he said, "Tyler said you should never sleep with me, right?" Asked Chris.

Lindsay nodded eagerly, "Sleep with me." Chris suggested, Lindsay fainted, Chris smiled and prodded her awake. She was still blubbering when she was awake.

"T-that's preposterous!" She squealed, "I LOVE it, totes-" Lindsay then growled, "Hey, I hate you, you eliminated me, left me bald and disabled in Drumheller, or was that my imagination?!"

Chris smirked, "Come on Lindsay, we all know about your little fantasy of me and you, after all I am your 'second' choice."

Lindsay gasped. "You are making that up, Trevor!" She accused. Chris simply smiled, "I am NOT stooping to that level, my Tyty, would always take me back, and you are icky and old and plus, I have Justin, he is like almost as pretty as me!"

Chris pressed a button, "Geez, she's like total drama fangirls, my worst nightmare." Cody shuddered. "And she looks like a purple gorilla."

Lindsay started to well up she ran out of the room sobbing and screaming, "TYLER, TYLER!"

"Wow, she couldn't tell Cody wasn't Tyler and she couldn't tell that it was Cody who said that stuff about a fan he met."

Lindsay met up with Tyler, Chris sneaked out his office and then whispered to Tyler, as Lindsay was still trying to find him, "Put on a scene involving Lindsay and make it dramatic and make her cry!"

Tyler shook his head and glared at Chris, "Dude, no that's just sick harsh."

Tyler tried to walk off, Chris rushed up to him and pushed him, he fell on Lindsay, Chris smirked.

"Get off, get off, get off!" She moaned, her new bag was squashed, once Tyler got up, Lindsay ran off crying.

"What was that for!?" Asked Tyler, Chris rolled her eyes and pushed Tyler, this time into Eva.

"WHAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME!" Eva grabbed Tyler and beat him up, she was nice enough to throw him into the infirmary, onto a plant which had long spikes.

Chris walked back to his office and sat in his desk chair, he got things out of the draw. It had numerous papers, what held it together was a folder, which had Lindsay's picture on.

Chris scanned through the info, "Aha!" He grabbed the phone and dialed her number. "OMG, like, that Chris is awesome. Lindsay you should totes go to him...EEE!"

Chris spoke as Beth, Lindsay squealed and just before Chris put the phone down, Lindsay rushed into his room.

Lindsay cried, sobbed and let her heart out, Chris was struggling to stay awake, so he got out some alcohol and drank it while Lindsay droned on.

By the end of Lindsay's rambles, Chris was very drunk, "L-Lindsay, I love you, you s-s-so." Chris then fell over.

Lindsay gasped, "Tramp!" Gasped Lindsay, "No, that's not your name.." She muttered. Chris got up, after falling over.

He had a bunch of crumbled up papers in his hand, "Wife's suck, girlfriends suck!" He ranted, Lindsay nodded.

"Sign these if you agree." Lindsay and Chris both signed the paper, then Chris put it away.

"Wanna get married?" Asked Chris, handing Lindsay some alcohol. Lindsay drank some, nodded and then puked but not before blurting out random words.

It wasn't until the next morning until Chris had a headache that he had noticed Lindsay, with pee on her.

"Yes!" Cheered Chris, as Lindsay stirred, she squealed and grabbed Chris, who was confused as ever.

"We are getting married!" She squealed, Chris laughed, then gasped, he bit his lip.

"I'd get bad publicity for 'rigging' the show or sleeping and marring someone younger than me." Chris realized.

But he didn't stop Lindsay, as they were finally at the alter, at least Chris was, the press was also snapping pictures.

Lindsay smiled and walked down the aisle and smiled at everyone, everyone cooed at her. Courtney was there, in shock.

"Is he forcing you to do this?" Asked Courtney, Lindsay shook her vapid head and Courtney continued to try and reason.

"He could ruin your life, you could become quite a lot, in looks though, and-" Courtney smiled. "Yeah, go on, Linds, I will be cheering for you, you'll be as famous as a blade of grass."

She chuckled. Lindsay walked on, "I am not marrying Cody." Everyone chuckled, even the press, they continued snapping pictures.

"Wait?" Lindsay tilted her head to the side, "This is that pervy guy who was making weirdo looks at me!" Lindsay put her hands up for exasperation.

"Where's my Taylor!?" Lindsay ran off, bouquet in hand, in her wedding dress. Chris looked around and noticed everyone staring at him.

"She's joking to lighten the mood despite the fact-" Chris began to fake sob, "She broke my heart!"

Almost everyone began to aw.

* * *

Later on the news Lindsay was suddenly hated, but no one hated her for long and Chris slept soundly that night.

Until a knock on his door was heard, he got up, opened the door and punched the person he saw at the door.

Tyler was at his door, he had a broken arm and a purple eye. Before falling Tyler tripped over air and slammed into the wall.

Chris gasped and called the paparazzi, "He just appeared and then a gang member like hit him and slammed him against the wall. He left after I threatened to call the police." Chris told the tabloids; he was the hero of the news.

Chris went inside, moaned and groaned and then slept, until another man appeared at his door, however the man dodged Chris' punch and let himself in.

"Hello, Christopheron." Chris gasped, "Yes, I know your real name, I TTRREENNT, do." Chris rolled his eyes.

"And as we both have nine names in our names, I let people cal me Trent, a name I despise, my actual name is, Ttrreennt."

Chris groaned, rubbing his eyes, "I don't see where your going with this, Trent." Trent shuddered and then pounced on Chris.

Chef watched threw the window, "Ooh, ooh, ooh." Chef said, giggling, "Heh, serves that dude who thinks he can survive with not so good looks, right."

Chef laughed evilly.

"YOU DON'T HAVE LINDSAY'S FEATURES!" Chris screamed, "EW, EW, EW!" Screeched Chris.


End file.
